Grayson and Jane Dorm room sleepless night
by tvmoviesparks88
Summary: Grayson and Jane one shot based on imagination of a deleted scene for Season 4's Road trip Grayson and Jane can't sleep but what happens in the dorm room stays in the droom


Drop Dead Diva

Grayson and Jane – one shot

Sleepless Dorm Room Night

_Sunday June 23, 9pm on lifetime Drop dead diva returns for season 5_

_Last night I was watching Road Trip and want to see the scene where Grayson and Jane sleep in the same room well this is mine version of this scene_

It is midnight in Grayson and Jane's dorm room, Grayson could not sleep due two facts.

One of them being the from the window the full moon shining down on his eyes but the other fact was when he turn around he was looking at peacefully sleeping on the bed, seeing her made him want to sleep so he can dream about being with her because he hated the fact he is not with but she loving someone else that broke heart man he hated for he has done to his sweet leaving her without notice what a jerk and coward. Shaking his head in disbelief, Grayson felt was living a bittersweet dream, he love being alone with but he couldn't express what was feeling not this time because he had to face that Luke had a had point if something were to happen he would just be the rebound guy and he doesn't want to be that he want to thee guy. The only way would make a move if Jane granted him permission to do so. So sighed he tried his best to sleeping by closing his eyes.

Jane in deep sleep starts to dream about her and Owen getting married, she dreams walking down the aisle smiling look straight at Owen. But once she gets to him he starts fading and she yells for Owen to return but he keeps fading and saying, "Goodbye," Then is gone, Jane cries lowering herself to the ground, then she feels the touch of someone shoulder, she hears name being call but soon realize she is woken from her nightmare as Grayson is by her bed side, asking,

"Jane, are you okay."

"Grayson, I am so sorry didn't been to wake you."

Grayson reply, "No worries, Jane besides I could sleep either, So do want to talk about what you were dream about."

"Not really, no"

"It was about, Owen, wasn't it."

Jane shook her head "Yes" Grayson sighed, "Jane, you can't let Owen haunt you like this, it is eating you up, you don't deserve this. He left you."

"Grayson, that is sweet, and you don't need to remind of what Owen did to me, but despite all the hurt he has put me through I still love, still miss him, and still praying one day he'll pick up the phone and call."

Grayson wanted to slap himself over to for the words that didn't come right,"I'm sorry the words didn't come right."

" When I lost Deb, and Vanessa, you were there for me, you remember what you told me when Vanessa left me."

Jane of course remember but pretend not because she want to relieve the past of her pinning for him it hurt too much. Anyways she wanted to remember the word she said when he passed out.

Grayson then repeated the word she told him when Vanessa left at his wedding

" You will find love again, because you deserve it, and maybe you'll find someone sooner then you think"

She said, "You heard me say, I thought you were sleeping.  
Grayson pick up her they were face to face and Grayson told her, " Believe or not Jane I was dumb then but I am not, and today, I am really good listener, and when I heard you say those words I know the person you were referring to you was and I am sorry for not seeing, It must have be hard seeing me and Vanessa together, you knowing how you felt about me, and I am sorry for being dumb and not seeing you. And saying because I mean you and I both deserve love, and I know right now is not the right time for us but maybe will be the right sooner than we think. At this point I am her to comfort as friend, if you want it."

Jane's heart stop, she didn't look at him, he heard her say those words the word she thought he never heard, Jane started and Jane didn't him to see like again not like this, but she found his words comforting so sighed and asked for one request.

"Can you lay with him and make I don't have another bad dream about Owen again."

Grayson smirked and said, "I would be honor to Jane."

Grayson tucked Jane he lay right beside, he didn't touched nor anything expect she admire Grayson Gentlemen quality found it comforting and then she slowly fell asleep and then later Grayson he felt at ease to sleep and before drifting off he looked at Jane and whispered,

"Goodnight Jane, I love you." and then he fell asleep.

Then Jane smiled knowing no more nightmare would plague her as she whisper

:"Goodnight Grayson."


End file.
